narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin (Fire)
Background Rin is a kunoichi from Konohagakure, Personality As a mother and wife, she is very loving and supportive of her family. Appearance Abilities Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dojutsu Part I Academy Arc Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, and raid Koharu's house, kidnapping his mother Rin (Fire) in the process. On the outskirts of the village, Denki Fuma while painting a portrait spots one of Rin (Fire) captors flying overhead and follows behind. However, after a quick chase, Denki was taken down by a blast. Back in Konoha, in front of Koharu's home, Anzu (Fire) cries endlessly, but is interrupted by Koharu's arrival. As Anzu sits on the ground, she begins to cry again, saying she is sad and thinking that she has lost her mother forever. Just then, An Otsutsuki appears before Anzu, claiming that he came for her. She is rendered unconscious by the Otsutsuki, who affirms the strength of her chakra of Hamura as he teleports away using Yomotsu Hirasaka. The Otsutsuki leaves a message that the end of mankind is approaching and he will return when it happens. When the Otsutsuki leaves through the portal, Koharu's Byakugan activates on its own and he manages to see where a rift is, and he enters the dimension. As Koharu arrives in the dimension he covers his left eye as the byakugan deactivates, he is watched from above by Puppets. Noticing the Otsutsuki's palace far ahead, Koharu enters the palace and looks for his Mother and Sister. The Otstsuki appears with Rin (Fire) and Anzu (Fire), putting them in a barrier so they can watch him kill Koharu, who he has grown to despise. As a huge duel then ensues, The Otsutsuki is surprised Koharu discovered the place. Koharu attacks, but the Otsutsuki is disappointed by Koharu's speed, and kicks Koharu while putting a couple rods through him. The Otsutsuki goes towards Koharu, which actually turns out to be a clone that poofs away, Another Koharu clone throws a barrage of kunai, but the real Koharu pops up from under the ground using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and then uses his Marking Technique and switches places with the kunai at the last second, attempting to behead the Otsutsuki with his sword. The Otsutsuki dodges Koharu's sword, and kicks him away. Koharu is concerned that if he spends more chakra, he won't be able to fight. Koharu noticing how evil the Otsutsuki is, calling him a monster, much to the Otsutsuki's amusement, who considers Koharu a weakling. The Otsutsuki and Koharu exchange blows, Koharu managing to kick The Otsutsuki away. He runs over to land another hit, but the Otsutsuki dodges it, and blocks the next one as he activates his Byakugan, landing his own hits and sending Koharu flying. The Otsutsuki prepares for Koharu next move, and Koharu begins forming a huge concentration of Lightning Release. Koharu dodges one of The Otsutsuki's rods and attacks and throws his swords at him. The Otsutsuki dodges the sword, and Koharu marked it switching places with it, but The Otsutsuki back kicks him, calling his ploy obvious. Koharu's sword turns out to be a disguised Koharu, who manages to get close to The Otsutsuki and stab his right eye before poofing away. The real Koharu approaches The Otsutsuki with a massive Lightning Release, the one in The Otsutsuki grasp being a shadow clone, who disperses. Koharu's jutsu awakens a one-tomoe Sharingan using genjutsu overpowering The Otsutsuki, destroying and piercing through him, and injuring Koharu's right arm as well. Koharu looks at the dead Otsutsuki. Koharu figures this was a victory, for never giving up. Koharu has a strange feeling. Koharu hears a voice talking to him, and turns around to see the Otsutsuki, who surmises Koharu has the blood of one with the Byakugan and Sharingan if he can perceive him. Koharu tries warning his mother about him, but time has stopped for everyone else. The Otsutsuki paralyses Koharu and says that with his power and his Sharingan, he can foresee his own fate, saying his green eyes will cost him everything, to be aware that there are others, The Otsutsuki tells Koharu his name is Kyoko Ōtsutsuki and grabs Koharu's hand as he fades away and time resumes. Koharu rescues his mother and sister as they attempt to find a way out of this dimension. Koharu's Byakugan awakens unconsciously and Koharu manages to see where a rift is, and the three escape the dimension and the rift returns them to the leaf village. Koharu's Byakugan deactivates unconsciously as he falls on the ground! The next few days after this event Koharu has been hospitalised, While recuperating, Koharu reflects on his encounter with Kyoko Ōtsutsuki. Chunin-Exam Arc Shoto (Fire) and Rin (Fire) wish Koharu good luck on the exams. Trivia *